precious object actually I'm a person
by xSlytherin babex
Summary: Edward leaves bella bella heads home to malfoy manor to here brother Draco and to her master lord voldemort but bella doesn't expect to get payback for a break up she didn't want and is pretty pissed of with. rates for swearing
1. Chapter 1

hi i haven't wrote a story in a year so dont go hard. thanks this story is about bella and her brother draco.

* * *

><p>bella povally<p>

He left me he actually left me why what did i do wrong? I haven't even told him i was a witch, what would he have said to that?I'm not staying here anymore i can't i have to go home my family and the dark lord both want me back. I am the dark lords most precious possesion. (can't spell that word) I am very unique in a creepy way. i can speak parceltongue and do everything voldemort can because i'm just like little bitty Potter. Oh did i forget to mention I'm a complete slytherin and totally against Potter.

today (edward left)

I wondered around the forest. I screamed his name hoping he would come back because i'm so lost. Tears streak my flushed face. why me it's always tme. The sun hit's the tree tops and the darkness takes over the sky. I gotta get out of here. I clutch my chest.I want to go home. Back to hogwarts and the Malfoy manor. I miss my brother.I wonder around until i can't take it anymore. I find a dry place and lay down. tomorrow i'm going hoem so i never have to see that stupid fucking assholes face every again.I not upset just soo soo mad. I here footsteps thinking its him i climb up onto my feet and get ready to throw insults onto his dumb ugly face. Right infront of me was a huge wolf. "Sam you have to listen to me,I know everyones looking for me and that you have no idea how I know its you,but i can't go home,he left me Sam for 's not coming back."I looked at me for a while and moved in behind my back and lay down. i curled up into him and stared at the stars.

I woke up to a rumbling sound. I turn around and see Sam watching me with his head sideways. "did anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare and a witch like me could kick you're rather large furry ass!"i laughed. he made a wolf chuckle type noise."Could you walk me home please,I dont want to go home by myself,"I asked. He nodded his huge head.I small smile came onto my face."you know it wouldn't be that bad to know i would, and for you a witch we should stay in so be ou know this will probably the last time you will see me as i'm going back home to hogwarts a witch and wizard school and to my real family the Mafloys so could you tell Jake i really love him s a friend and I'm really sorry that i could love him the way he loved me?"I do tears always come when i'm saying good byes? I walked out onto my driveway."guess you don't want to be spotted,thatnks for walking me home and i'll be in contact ant some point."I skipped over to him and kissed his wet nose. I ran up to the door and slipped in ."God bella i thought you were dead or something,he left you didn't he dumb fucking prick,"Charlie shouted,"I want to go home tonight so i can see everyone and stay there so i can go back to hogwarts,"i rushed mouth just sat open until i pushed it up for him."okay if thats what you want,"I kissed him on the cheek and went to pack my things.

I walked through the door and went to my closet.I pushed my clothes aside and pulled up the lose floor board.I picked out my wand wrapped in red silk."Imissed you baby,i mummbled to the wand.i pulled out my spell books and witch objects and spread them out on my bed.I used my wand to move my trunk and bags to the edge of the bed .i pulled my clothes into my trunk and bags."Hey bella i've got you a some food ,he answered while walking in the watched my clothes move into my trunk and bags and set the food on the desk."thanks,"I watched for a few more minutes until all my clothes were in my trunk. I picked up some things around my room that i wanted to bring like my phone, laptop, pictures and precious objects.

I head down stairs and pull charlie into a huge isn'usually this emotionall but I knew he got close to me. you see charlie is just a muggle i was put in protection with but i will really miss him. I kiss him on the cheek and head to the floo in the basment.I smile at Charlie and mumble Malfoy manor as the green flames ingulf me. I fall on a table and my bags and trunk fall on the floor. "My god that was sore,"I whine."bella your home i was pulled into two amazingly toned arms. "when did you start to work out bro your like smokin,"I wiggle my eyebrows at Draco id you get that butt and thoses boobs from?"he asked "oh I bought them of ebay,where do you think I got them from?"I laugh. "missed you,"I cryed. his fingers swipped away the tears and he kissed my forehead.


	2. heartache

hey hope you enjoyed i loved writting it heres the next chapter

* * *

><p>previously<p>

you get that butt and thoses boobs from?"he asked "oh I bought them of ebay,where do you think I got them from?"I laugh. "missed you,"I cryed. his fingers swipped away the tears and he kissed my forehead.

* * *

><p>"I hope you don't mind my rather violent entrance didn't think that ,that was how I would land or where I would land ,"I sniffed."Don't matter at least your safe and how come you came back you weren't supposed to come back until next month?"Draco askedcuriously. "You know I have started to hate people asking me questions,"I grumbled."Bellatrix Malfoy you tell me what is wrong this minute or i will hex you with a bald head until you are 40,"Draco vicously barked."Okay but I think your gonna have to sitdown and maybe be tied down to,"I smiled wandered into the huge very dark might I add living room. I had forgotten just how big this house really was."Okay I'm sittin so spill thoses beans or your gonna go bald your choice,"he smirked."slytherin traits smirking and cunningly gonna get these answers out of me,"I murmmered. "Okay but just to be sure you don't try and kill me I'm gonna tie you down as well just to be sure."I flicked my wand and he was rapped tightly to the sofa."Okay let me start from the start,I went to forks a small place in America, i was sent to live with a muggle for saftely reasons obviously. knew nothing of where i was I got there charlie greeted me and had boughtme a truck.I went to school and meet this rather strange were vampires i fell in love with one of the his name was e-e-edward."I sighed,"He protected me when i was chased by a rugged vampire I did get bitten but he sucked all of the venom out and i was that everything went back to it came to my 18th I loved my present thanks,"(he bought ma a new broom ),"Okay back to the story. they bought me a cake and had asmall party at there don't even eat.I was opening my presents,I sliced my finger of the his nto as controlled brother tryed to attack me. I was pushed back into a glass cabnet whcih made me bleed more."Draco was turning redder and reder and starting to struggle agains the rope."I was stitched up and sent next day Edward came to my house and askedme to go for a walk with him in the forest I agreed so broungt me along the path utill it disappeared .He stoppedand then explained that his family and him were leaving and that he didn't love left me there and Igot lost.A shape shifter found me and brought me to the next day which is today I came here."I smiled weaklyastears slid down my probably now pink puffy face.<p>

"Undo these ropes,"Draco muttered my wand and they scrambled over to me and held me until my tears ran dry."It's okay I'll kill that son of a bitch I swear,"Draco murmured.I smiled at his words,he always knew how to make me happy again."where are mum and dad?"I sobbed."Out of town on a honeymoon vacation thing,there is no connetion to them at all,I'm sorry,"Draco answered."It's okay your all I need,"Ismiled.

* * *

><p>sorry it's so short at ma friends sleepin over.<p>

love you guys xxx


End file.
